Danny Phantom in Retroville Rescue
by superdork398
Summary: While fighting the box ghost, Danny gets sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Then, when Sam and Tucker release him into the Ghost Zone, he winds up traveling to Retroville. Please R&R but no flames, Flames used to roast Paulina and Betty, then dump their ashe
1. The accident

**Danny Phantom**

**In:**

**Retroville Rescue**

Chapter 1: The accident.

Danny: Tucker get the thermos ready for the Box Ghost.

Sam: WATCH OUT DANNY!

Box Ghost: Here catch my box of death!

Danny: AH!

Tucker: It's ready!

DANNY: Open the darn thing already!

Tucker(opens thermos): WATCH OUT DANNY!

Danny then throws the box ghost into the beam of the Fenton Thermos but then Danny gets sucked in along with the Box Ghost.

Tucker: Aww crud I accidentally captured Danny!

Sam: WHAT?

Tucker: I accidentally captuerd Danny.

Sam: Then open the thermos and let him out!

Tucker: But then the Box Ghost will escape.

Sam: Let's just take the thermos back to Danny's basement and release him into the Ghost zone. Then when he gets inside, we can open the portal and release Danny.


	2. The second battle

Chapter 2: The second battle.

When Sam and Tuck got to Danny's house they immediately ran downstairs. Once downstairs, Sam released Danny and the Box Ghost into the ghost zone.

Sam: Do you think Danny's alright Tuck?

Tucker: I hope so.

When Danny woke up in the ghost zone, he was immediately under attack by the Box ghost. Danny immediately launched the strongest ghost blast he had ever launched in his life but unfortunately, it missed the Box Ghost. The huge ghost blast left Danny nearly powerless. Danny then turned human from lack of energy. About a moment later, the Box Ghost overshadowed Danny. After the Box Ghost had entered Danny, he immediately went into a huge rant. But because the Box Ghost wasn't paying attention to where he was floating, he accidentally floated into a pole which knocked the Box Ghost out of Danny but also knocked Danny out.

Danny was later found by none other than Skulker. Skulker immediately flew Danny to the nearest hospital.


	3. Where am I and why did you rescue me?

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did Danny and Sam would be dating.

Chapter 3: Where am I and why did you rescue me?

Danny(wakes up): Whe-where am I?

Nurse: You are in Ghost Zone hospital.

Danny: WHAT?

Nurse: The Box Ghost attacked you and some ghost dragged you here. He's here right now if you'd like to see him.

Danny: Yeah, can I?

Nurse: Sure.

Danny gets up from the bed to go see his rescuer and soon finds out that it's...

Danny: Skulker!

Skulker: Hello gost boy. How are you? Don't think of this as a favor or anything. It's just that I don't want you dieing or something because it's still my job to destroy you.

Danny(competitive tone): Oh yeah, you wanna go right now?

Skulker: no, it would not be fair to face you while you're weak. I wanna face you at full strength!

Danny(mad tone): Fine then.

Skulker: Go get some rest and I'll find you tomorrow.

Danny heads back to his bed to get some rest for tomorrows fight. Will he show Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. The escape

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did, Sam and Danny would be a couple. I also don't own Jimmy Neutron but if I did Jimmy and Cindy would be an item and Sheen and Libby would be dating.

Chapter 4: The escape

Danny: I gotta get outta here. I gotta get home to Mom, and Dad and Jazz! What if the town needs me? They could be under a huge ghost invasion as I speak!

Danny gets out of bed to leave the ghost zone hospital. Around midnight, Danny gets lost and can't find out how to escape the ghost zone.

Meanwhile in a clubhouse in a quaint little town called Retroville...

Jimmy: I have just completed my ghost zone portal!

Carl: I don't think we should go in there Jimmy.

Jimmy: Why not?

Carl: Because there could be big scary monsters in there!

Jimmy: Sheen, do you wanna go?

Sheen: By the power vested in Ultra Lord, He says we should go kick some ghost buttie!

Jimmy: Carl, are you goin or not?

Carl: Fine.

Judy: Come on boys, it's time for your lunch!

Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl: COMING!

Jimmy: I guess to wait till later.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone Danny finds the portal back to town, or atleast that's what he thought.

Danny: All right, I think this is the portal home!

Danny goes through the portal and winds up not in his basement, but in the lab of James Isaac Nuetron!

Danny(confused): Where am I?

Carl: Wh-Who are you!

Danny: I'm Danny Fenton, who are you?

Carl: I'm Carl Wheezer. I'm Jimmy's friend.

Danny: Who's Jimmy?

Carl: My bestest fruend!

Danny: I wonder if Sam and Tucker are here.

Carl: Who?

Danny: My best friends!


	5. Introductions

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did, Sam and Danny would be a couple. I also don't own Jimmy Neutron but if I did Jimmy and Cindy would be an item and Sheen and Libby would be dating.

Chapter 5: Introductions.

Danny: So, Carl, it is Carl right, can you take me to this Jimmy guy?

Carl: Of course I can! JIMMY! COME OVER HERE THIS REALLY TALL KID WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!

Jimmy: Carl, I was right behind you. You didn't need to yell.

Carl: Sorry Jim. Anyways this weird tall kid wants to meet you.

Jimmy: Greetings.

Danny: Hello.

Jimmy: I am James Isaac Neutron the smartest kid in Retroville. You can call me Jimmy.

Danny: I am Daniel Jack Fenton the most commonly beat up kid in Amity Park. You can call me Danny.

Sheen suddenly runs up to Danny and tries to hit Danny with a crowbar.

Sheen: JIMMY! LOOK OUT THERE'S A GHOST RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!

Jimmy: Sheen, it's alright, he's not a ghost. He's just a teenager.

Sheen: Okay. JIMMY! LOOK OUT THERE'S A TEENAGER RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!

Sheen then drops the crowbar and tries to tackle Danny but fails miserably.

Danny: So, Jimmy who in Pete's sake is this weirdo?

Jimmy: That's my good friend Sheen Esterbez.

Sheen: Hi freaky teenage dude. I'm Sheen. Do you like Ultralord?

Danny: Hi Sheen. I'm Danny. What's Ultralord?

Sheen: You mean you've never heard of Ultralord. He's the most famousest superhero in the galaxy!

Danny: Ohhh you mean _that_ Ultralord. He's kinda lame.

Sheen then grabs his crowbar from off the "ground" and bashes Danny with it.


	6. Friends

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did, Sam and Danny would be a couple. I also don't own Jimmy Neutron but if I did Jimmy and Cindy would be an item and Sheen and Libby would be dating.

Chapter 6: Friends.

Meanwhile in Amity Park...

Sam: Danny's been in there for a long time. I wonder if he's okay.

Tuck: Don't worry he can take care of himself.

Sam: Let's go in there anyways, just for the heck of it.

Tuck: Okay, but let's also search for Danny while we're in there.

Sam: Okay.

Sam and Tuck then got inside the Spector Speeder and launched themselves into the ghost zone.

A few moments later in the ghost zone...

Tuck: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Sam: **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Tuck: Okay Sam, you win. You really _can _shout Danny's name longer and louder than me.

Sam: Hey, what's that up ahead? It looks like a ghost zone portal.

Tuck: I thought Danny's parents were the only ones with one of those.

Sam: Something looks a little different about it though, it looks kinda bulgy.

Tuck: Who cares, mabey Danny's in there. FULL SPEED AHEAD!

Sam: We're already going at full speed.

Tuck: I know, I've just always wanted to say that and this seemed like a perfect time to say it.

A few seconds later in Jimmy's lab...

Sam: Hey there's Danny, and a couple of weird kids.

Tuck: Hey Danny, how'd you get here?

Danny: I thought this was the way home.

Sam: Who are those guys?

Danny: That's Jimmy, that's Sheen, and that's Carl.

Sheen: Danny, who are those guys?

Danny: That's Sam and that's Tucker. They're the people I told you about.

Sheen: Oh. Hey Tucker, do you like UltraLord?

Tuck: Is Danny an awesome guy to hang out with?

Sheen: I don't know. I only met him an hour ago.

Tuck: That was a yes.

Sheen: Are you serious?

Tuck: Is Dash Baxter a stupid behemoth?

Sheen: I don't know.

Tuck: That was also a yes.

Sheen: Then you're more awesome than Danny had told me.


	7. The Candy Bar

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did, Sam and Danny would be a couple. I also don't own Jimmy Neutron but if I did Jimmy and Cindy would be an item and Sheen and Libby would be dating.

Chapter 7: The Candy Bar.

F.Y.I. When I talk about Sam from the Candy Bar I will write his name like _SAM_. And when I talk about Sam from Danny Phantom, I will write her name like this Sam.

Jimmy: Do any of you guys wanna go to the Candy Bar?

Danny: What's the Candy Bar?

Jimmy: Leapin' Leptons! You mean you've never heard of the Candy Bar?

Danny: Nope!

Jimmy: Then I have gotta take you there right now!

Jimmy then pressed some buttons on his computer and then a vacuum-like tube came out of the ceiling of the lab and sucked Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Godard out of Jimmy's lab. When they got out of the lab, Jimmy and the gang went into the front yard and Jimmy opened the garage to reveal his hover car.

Tuck: Sweet mother of muttin! What is that?

Jimmy: It's my hover car.

Tuck: Sweet mother of muttin! You have a hover car!

Jimmy: Yeah.

Danny: So, I'm guessing that we're going to ride your hover car to the Candy Bar.

Jimmy: Of course.

A few moments later on the hover car somewhere between Jimmy's house and the Candy Bar...

Danny: Jimmy, there's something I've been wondering.

Jimmy: Yeah Danny.

Danny: Why are we so bulgy?

Jimmy: It's because we are 3 dimensional.

Danny: Oh, I guess I'm just not used to it since I've lived in a 2 dimensional world for the past 14 years.

Jimmy: Oh well, so what's it like being 2 dimensional?

Danny: I can't really describe it.

Jimmy: That doesn't matter right now because we'll be arriving at the Candy Bar in 3. 2. 1. And... we're here.

Sheen: Let's go inside already!

Inside the Candy Bar...

Jimmy: Hi _Sam_.

_SAM: _So whadda ya want?

Jimmy: 6 purple flurps 5 hamburgers and a veggieburger.

_SAM_ then went into the back room and tried to prepare the burgers. Unfortuatelly, that's when the evil ghost burgers sent by Vlad ATTACKED! _SAM_ then screamed a _very_ girly scream as the burgers shot their evil meat rays at him. He ran through the double doors out in to the main area, the burgers right behind him. That's when he made his mistake... Um, yeah... he fell. Sucks, huh? The burgers shot their meat rays and got a direct hit. _SAM _was no more. He had been turned into a large pile of meat products: hamburgers, hot dogs, steaks... you know. Tucker then ran out and tried to eat _SAM_, but then Jimmy ran out and explained that it would be a perfect time to try out his meat ray.

Sam: Why do you have a meat ray.

Jimmy: I figured that I should create one the same day I created my cheese ray which I created just incase my family ran out of cheese during a power outage and we tried to make hobo style grilled cheese sandwiches.

Tucker then pulled out the Fenton thermos, which he was smart enough to bring, and handed it to Danny. Danny immediately opened it and sucked in the evil ghost burgers. Jimmy then turned his backpack into jetpack mode and flew back to the lab just like in the movie. Except for the parts where he got the stuff to make the gifts for his mom in order to bribe her in an attempt to receive permission to go to Retroland. Jimmy then grabbed his meat (ray which by the way was my sister's idea) and flew back to the Candy Bar.

Tuck: Glad you're back Jimmy. I'm guessing that's the meat ray.

Jimmy: Yep and I believe that by switching it into reverse I can change _SAM _back to normal.

Jimmy then swithched his meat ray into reverse and zapped the heaping pile of meat back into _SAM._

_SAM_: Thanks for changing me back kid. I am very greatful. And to show my gratitude I will let you and your friends here split an atomic choco blast, for free.

Sheen: An atomic choco blast? That's the most expensive item on the menu!

_SAM_: I know that, but Jimmy earned it.

Jimmy: Thanks a lot _SAM_.

_SAM_: Hey, If it wasn't for you, I'd be a heaping pile of meat right now.

Danny and the gang then went back inside the Candy Bar and Sam got them their atomic choco blast.

_SAM_: Here you go kids, enjoy.

Tuck: This thing is what I imagined heaven would be like, except with ice cream instead of meat.

Sam: Tucker, eating meat is wrong!

Tuck: I don't care! I love meat and meat loves me.

Sheen: Okay, Tuck, you're starting to get a little creepy.

Tuck: Oh well.

Jimmy: Man this thing is good!

Carl: I'm surprised that I haven't swollen up from any allergies yet.

Jimmy: I know, I thought you were allergic to just about everything.

Carl: Not any more. You remember the health caplets you gave me and my parents.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Carl: Well, they had a slight side effect that took away my allergies.

Jimmy: Okay.

Carl: Sheen, quit eating all the nuts!

The next few hours went on like this.


	8. Ghost Attack!

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did, Sam and Danny would be a couple. I also don't own Jimmy Neutron but if I did Jimmy and Cindy would be an item and Sheen and Libby would be dating.

Chapter 8: Ghost Attack!

After everyone had finished the atomic choco blast, they thanked _SAM _and then got into the hover car and rode back to Jimmy's house and Jimmy took them up to his room. Once in Jimmy's room, Jimmy pulled up his Periodical Table of Elements poster and activated the rapid transport system to his lab. Everyone was surprised at how strong the suction was. After Everyone was in Jimmy's lab, Jimmy showed Carl, Sheen, Danny, Sam, and Tuckker his experiments. He didn't let Sam get too close to his girl eating plant out of fear of the plant eating her. After that, Jimmy realized that he had never closed his ghost zone portal and found out that there was a ghost approaching the portal at incredible speed. Jimmy tried to close the portal before the ghost got through but he was too slow. By the time he had closed the portal, the ghost was already through.

Ghost: Hello young Danniel.

Danny: How did you get here Vlad?

Vlad: I was just traveling through the ghost zone in search of the crown of fire and the ring of rage, but then I got lost and wound up here.

Danny: So, you wanna fight!

Vlad: Very good young Danniel. You are becoming wiser with each encounter.

Danny: So, aren't you going to challenge me?

Vlad: If you're so eager to fight, then I challenge you to a battle Friday at noon.

Danny: Where are we going to battle?

Vlad: I will find you Friday at noon and where you are at noon is where we shall battle.

Danny: Sounds good to me.

Vlad then went invisible and flew out of Jimmy's lab.

Danny: I will need to train harder than ever if I'm gonna beat Vlad Friday.

Jimmy: I have the perfect way to help you train.

Danny: How?

Jimmy: All I have to do is clone you, then you will fight your clones until sundown on Thursday. Then, I will freeze the clones and keep them in storage.

Sorry this chapter is so short, I will try to make longer ones in the future. Please review. Adios.


	9. Training

Chapter 9: Training

The next week was nothing but brutal training for Danny. Every day he had to run the same obstacle course 3 times every hour. First step in the obstacle course was flying through 20 hoops that are just wide enough for him to fit through in ghost mode without going intangible. Next, Danny had to go through 50 brick walls while being intangible only long enough to pass through each wall. Once he makes it through that, he has to go through a room where 30 cardboard cutouts of Vlad pop out and he has to destroy them all while picking up the 15 cardboard cutouts of Sam and Tucker. Next, he has to get into a suit that disables his ability to turn intangible and fly through a hall of mirrors where the Danny clones shoot ghost blasts at him that rickochet off the mirrors and he can't get hit more than 5 times or his ghost powers will short out for the rest of the hall of mirrors. The final challenge is a face-off against 5 super enhanced clones that have all the powers of Vlad. Once he either knocks the clones out of the ring, gets knocked out of the ring, or causes the clones to turn back ot human form, the course is over.

Danny's training went like a rocky movie. Danny starts out really bad, then a few days later, he improved. Then, the day before the fight, he was in top physical and ghost condition. He'd even perfected splitting into 6 Dannies and was even able to create small force fields.


	10. Grades

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did, Sam and Danny would be a couple. I also don't own Jimmy Neutron but if I did Jimmy and Cindy would be an item and Sheen and Libby would be dating.

Chapter 10: Grades.

Friday was drawing near and Danny was getting stronger by the hour. It was only Wednesday and Danny was almost as strong as Vlad. Jimmy then came out with a peice of paper in his hand.

Danny: Whats that?

Jimmy: Its a report card so to speak.

Danny: Really,whats my grade?

Jimmy: Let's see Speed:A, Accuracy:A,Evasion:A,Fighting:A,Invulnrability:A,Multiplying...F

Danny: WHAT!

Jimmy:I can explain... It's just that we haven't been training for that yet so I just wrote F for disciplinary reasons.

Danny: Well maybe it's disciplinary for you, but I really couldn't care about my grade's right now.

Jimmy: Well let's start training that multiplication move.

Jimmy then explained the new obstacle. He told Danny that he has to save cardboard cut outs of Sam and Tucker that Jimmy would drop of his house and in order to save the multiple cut out's he would have to multiply. As he progresses through the obstical Jimmy would drop them faster. The only way Danny could get an A is to catch all of them.

Danny: That sounds easy enough.

HE WAS WRONG!

Danny tried the new challenge at least 20 times before getting an A. On his first 6 attempts, his overconfidence led him to disaster. For his next 6 tries, he was discouraged by his previous attempts but still improved slightly. He almost had it down after his next 10 tries. Then, 3 tries later, he finally aced the new obstacle.

After about an hour of waiting, Jimmy finally showed Danny his new grades.

Jimmy: Let's see Speed: A, Accuracy: A, Evasion: A, Fighting: A, Invulnrability: A, Multiplying...A+.

Danny: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Who's the halfa? Who's the halfa? I'm the halfa! I'm the halfa!

Jimmy: Danny, don't get too cocky now. As they say, pride always comes before the fall.

Danny (sort of depressed): All right, I'll stop gloating.

Sorry this chapter was kinda short. And also sorry I took kind of a long to update. Please review. **BUT NO FLAMES!** For every flame I get, I will _kill_ you.


	11. Friday

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did, Sam and Danny would be a couple. I also don't own Jimmy Neutron but if I did Jimmy and Cindy would be an item and Sheen and Libby would be dating.

Chapter 11: Friday

**Retroville, U.S.A.**

**11:58 a.m.**

**A/N: Danny will be in ghost mode and has been in ghost mode for the entire story except for the part at the Candy Bar.**

Jimmy: Danny, you're phenominal, but I need you to take something before you go battle Vlad.

Danny: What is it?

Jimmy: It's a special serum that'll double your powers.

Danny: A power doubling serum, awesome!

Jimmy: I figured you could use a little boost before the battle.

Jimmy handed Danny the vile with the serum in it and Danny guzzled it down like a 5 year old would guzzle down chocolate milk.

Jimmy: So, how do you feel?

Danny: I feel like I could take out Vlad in a single punch.

Vlad then phased through the ceiling.

Vlad: Then you better make it count because I'm going to be generous and let you take one free punch.

Danny then charged at Vlad as fast at top speed but then, Sam stopped him.

Sam: **Danny, no it's a trap!**

Luckily for Danny, he was able to stop about 2 1/2 feet away from Vlad. Then, instead of ramming into Vlad, like he'd originally planned, he built up all of the strength he could and punched Vlad diagonally in the stomache so hard that Vlad was knocked up through the wall of the lab and out into the surface. Danny then goes invisible and flies up to the surface where Vlad is waitng for him. The second Danny turns solid, Vlad shoots a ghost blast at him but Danny turns invisible and dodges the blast.

Danny(to self): That was close, I might need to kick my strategy up a notch.

Vlad(to self): He's good, I think I should kick ny strategy up a notch.

Danny then split into 8 Dannies (**A/N:** **Remember the power doubling serum made him twice as strong so now he can split into 12 Dannies instead of 6**) and surrounded Vlad, then each of the Dannies used the super ghost screech ability that Danny got in The Ultimate Enemy and nearly crushed Vlad with the incredibly destructive force of his ghost screech. Fortunately for Vlad, the Dannies ghost screeches hit the other Dannies and caused the Dannies to combine back into one Danny.

Back in Jimmy's lab, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Godard, Sam, and Tucker were watching the battle on Jimmy's computer.

Sam (scared and concerned): Oh no, Danny's hurt! Jimmy don't you have some sort of invention that we can use to help Danny?

Jimmy: Come to think of it, I do. Carl, Sheen, go get Cindy and Libby.

Carl: Why do you need them?

Jimmy: I created a second set of N Men packets and I want to help Danny.

Tuck: So, what are me and Sam gonna do?

Jimmy: I was able to create a special serum that you and Sam can take that will give the two of you ghost powers just like Danny.

Tucker (excited): Sweet, Tucker Phantom can make a comeback. And this time, He'll be fighting for the good guys.

Sam (excited): Cool, I've always wanted ghost powers.

Sheen: Come on Carl, we've gotta get Cindy and Libby!

Carl: I'm right behind you. Besides, I'm kinda ascared of watching the ghost battle any more.


	12. Reinforcements

Chapter 12: Reinforcements

Approximately 17 minutes and 38 seconds at Libby's house...

Sheen knocked on Libby's front door and was immediately greeted by Libby's mom.

Mrs. Folfax: Hello boys.

Sheen: Hello Mrs. Folfax, is Libby home?

Mrs. Folfax: Yes she is. I'll call her down for you. **LIBBY, A COUPLE OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS ARE HERE! THEY WANNA TALK TO YOU!**

Libby: Who's there?

Mrs. Folfax: What are your names kids?

Sheen: I'm Sheen.

Mrs. Folfax: Ohhh, so you're the little "hotty" that Libby's always talking about.

Libby (incredibly irritated): **Mom, your not supposed to tell him _that_!**

Carl: And I'm Carl.

Mrs. Folfax: I guess that you must be the sensative little llama obsessed boy that Libby hardly mentions unless she's talking about Sheen.

Libby (more irritated than before): **_MOM_!**

Mrs. Folfax: Libby, are you gonna keep your friends waiting all day, or are you gonna come down and talk to them

Libby: I'll be down in a second. Cindy, this is probably important so I want you to come down here with me.

Cindy: All right.

Cindy and Libby came down rather quickly.

Libby: So, what did you guys need me for?

Carl: Well, actually Jimmy needs you. Both of you. Because he needs us to help some weird half ghost half human kid fight off a half ghost half human adult.

Cindy: And why should we help you and Spewtron anyways?

Sheen: Because you'll get to be the N Men again.

Libby: I'm in.

Cindy: Me too.

A few minutes later at Jimmy's house...

Jimmy(on speaker from lab): Hi guys, I'm glad you came. I'll let you in now.

Jimmy then pressed a button on his computer and the welcome matt in front of Jimmy's clubhouse disappeared under the door and Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy fell into the lab.

Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oof!

Carl: Ow, my scabula!

Jimmy: Sorry about the rough landing guys.

Cindy: Oh just shut up and give us the N Men packets!

Jimmy: Okay, okay, you don't have to bite my head off, I was just about to get them.

Jimmy then went into his special storage area where he kept the N Men packets in "Jimmy Neutron the League of Villains" and grabbed the packets, came out, and distributed them to each of his friends.

Jimmy: I have modified the powders so that no matter which one you take, it will give you your original N Men power. All you have to do is pluck out one of your hairs and place it in your powder and mix it in. That way, there won't be any mistakes like last time.

Jimmy and his friends then opened their packets, plucked out one of their hairs, mixed it in, knocked their packets together kind of like how people clang their cups together when someone proposes a toast, and poured the powders into their mouths and swallowed their powders, not knowing that they had made one small mistake. And that mistake was...

To Be Continued...


	13. The effects

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did, Sam and Danny would be a couple. I also don't own Jimmy Neutron but if I did Jimmy and Cindy would be an item and Sheen and Libby would be dating.

Thanks for all the reviews guys.

Chapter 13: The effects of the packets.

Jimmy: Guys, is it just me, or do you feel a little weird?

Libby: Do you mean weird kind of like when we had superpowers last time or weird like you suddenly have to go to the bathroom really bad.

Libby then zoomed off to New Mexico leaving a Libby shaped hole in the wall, did her 'bussiness' then returned to Jimmy's lab through the Libby shaped hole in the wall she left the first time, all in less than 3 seconds.

Libby: Ah, sweet relief.

Sheen: _Okay._

Libby: What, why are you guys looking at me like that?

Jimmy: I guess that since the powders made your hairs dissolve, when we put our packets together, some of the affected powder must have gotten mixed up.

Cindy: You (super burps) think? What, why do I have super burp powers!

Carl: For some reason, I feel like burp boy and the invisible brother.

Sheen: I don't know why, but I feel like I have to go to the bathroom _and_ like I should crush cindy.

Sheen then runs to New York through the Libby shaped hole in the wall, does his bussiness, and ran back to Jimmy's lab through the same Libby shaped hole that he left through.

Sheen: Sweet, sweet relief.

Jimmy: I feel the same way I did when we were the N Men, but I also feel like I could fly from here to school without using my jetpack, I also feel 10 times stronger than I did when I turned into that terrible orange monster. I guess that when we slammed our packets together, it caused some of our powders to mix together.

Sheen: Okay, that makes a heck of a lot more sense than my idea.

Sam: So, _Shine_-

Sheen: It's Sheen!

Sam: Sorry Sheen, what _was _your idea?

Sheen: Oh, it wasn't anything special, just that our hands touched which caused us to come into contact with each other's DNA which could have reached our N Men packets and caused us to receive slight traces of each other's powers.

Jimmy: That actually made a little sense.

Tuck: So Jimmy, when are me and Sam gonna get our ghost packets.

Jimmy: One second.

Jimmy then gave Sam and Tucker their packets, they swallowed them, and they got ghost powers.

Sam: So, how long do these powers work for?

Jimmy: They'll work for about 3 hours.

Tuck: Cool. I'm goin' ghost!

Sam: I'm goin' ghost!

A circle of blue light came out of Tucker's waist and split as it went up and down his body and he became Tucker Phantom, the same went for Sam except she had a purple light circle come out of her and she became Sam Phantom.

Jimmy: Come on guys, we have to help Danny!

Sorry this chapter was kinda short. Please R&R, no flames please


	14. N Men Assemble!

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did, Sam and Danny would be a couple. I also don't own Jimmy Neutron but if I did Jimmy and Cindy would be an item and Sheen and Libby would be dating.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had a ton of homework plus I had writers block. Please enjoy.

Chapter 14: N Men, Assemble!

The original N Men headed outside as fast as possible, which for Sheen and Libby was much faster than the others. Tucker and Sam turned intangible and flew through the wall and were outside in a second. When the N Men, which now incoude Sam and Tuck, got outside, they couldn't believe their eyes. The yard was destroyed beyond all any chance of repair. Pipes were sticking out of the ground spraying water in all kinds of crazy directions, the fence wasn't even a fence anymore, and there was a huge hole in the house, but there was no sign of Danny or Vlad.

Tuck: Where could Danny and that other ghost be?

Jimmy: I don't know but I have a pretty good idea of how to find them.

Sheen: What should we do?

Jimmy: How about follow the trail of destruction?

Tuck: Good idea Jimmy.

Jimmy and his friends then followed the trail of destruction for what seemed like miles until they got to the end of the trail of destruction which brought them to the track over by Jimmy's school.

Jimmy: Why would they be here? Oh well. N Men assemble! **The Incredible Jimmy!**

Cindy: **Special Girl!**

Libby:** The Invisible Sistuh!**

Sheen: **Vibratey Lad!**

Carl: Can Burp boy take a nap?

Tuck: **Tucker Phantom!**

Sam: **Sam Phantom!**

Sorry for the shortness, I am getting close to the end of the story plus the next chapter will be the huge battle scene.

Please review.


	15. Attack!

Disclaimer: Hi everybody! I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did, Sam and Danny would be a couple. I also don't own Jimmy Neutron but if I did Jimmy and Cindy would be an item and Sheen and Libby would be dating.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, first I got writers block, then the story got removed, and now, since this is the very first day that I am allowed to post stuff on Fanfiction again, I waited till the last minute to finish it just in time to repost the exact same story accept with a new chapter.

Chapter 15: Attack!

A/N: All of the Dannies will talk at once.

Dannies: Hey guys, I could seriously use some help over here.

Jimmy: N Men attack!

Sam and Tuck: Hold on Danny!

Sam and Tuck each turn into 6 Sams and 6 Tuckers, grabbed Jimmy and his friends, and charged at Vlad moving at about 1,000 mph. The N Men 2.0 then used their powers to shoot ghost blasts, courtesy of the Sams and Tuckers, and super burps, courtesy of Carl and Cindy, while surrounded by a forcefield, courtesy of Libby and Carl. Once the N Men 2.0 got close enough to the 3 remaining Dannies that were fighting against 10 Vlads, Carl and Libby removed the forcefield. Sheen, Libby, Tucker, Sam, and Danny unleashed a special super move. First, each of the 3 Dannies turned into 2 Dannies and joined up with the Sams and Tuckers. Next, Sheen and Libby grabbed the Dannies', Sams', and Tuckers' ghostly tails and started spinning them around which created somewhat of a tornado of ghosts. Finally, the Dannies, Sams, and Tuckers used their super ghost screech ability and pointed it down at Vlad. Vlad was terribly injured by the attack but somehow, he managed to stay in ghost mode. The original Danny seized this oppurtunity to capture Vlad in the Fenton Thermos.

Danny(excited): All right! I finally beat Vlad.

Everyone except Danny: Ahem.

Danny: Okay, _we _beat Vlad.

Jimmy: That's better.

Tucker: Well, we still have our powers for about another hour, what do you guys wanna do?

Sheen: Well, there's one thing I've always wanted to do.

Jimmy: What's that Sheen?

Sheen: Jimmy, do you think we could go up in space to search for the Ritridian galaxy to find Ultra Lord?

Jimmy: Sheen, that would take at least 5 days just for me to build a new rocket big enough to fit all 8 of us, not to mention the fact that it could take years to find the Ritridian galaxy, and that's only if that galaxy even exists.

Sheen: Awwwe man.

Tucker: Don't worry, I know exactly how to get us into space. All we need is Libby's forcefield powers so that we can get through the atmosphere, Sam's, Danny's, and my ghost powers to carry us up to the atmosphere and to search the deep reaches of space, and then we could probably find Ultra Lord in a matter of days. Oh wait, I forgot, we only have about an hour.

Sam: Tucker, Sheen, first of all, we can't do that even with our N Men powers, second of all, we would run out of air in a matter of hours if we were inside of a forcefield, unless of course we brought a potted plant with us to take in the carbon dioxide created when we breath out and use it to create oxygen for us to breath in, and third and most important of all, **ULTRA LORD DOESN'T EXIST!**

Sheen: He does too exist! I met him on the opening night of Retroland Amusement Park!

Tucker: And I met Ultra Lord at the Ultra Lord convention at the Amity Park Convention Center when I was 5. He gave me and Utra Lord costume and showed me all his super powers.

Jimmy: Sheen, don't you know that the Ultra Lord you met was a guy in a costume.

Sam: And Tucker, the Ultra Lord you met was also a guy in a costume that was using wires to demonstrate his flight ability, light weight props for his super strength, and was wired up to a special harness for his super speed.

Sheen: I refuse to doubt the existance of Ultra Lord!

Tucker: The same goes for me.

Jimmy: Well it doesn't matter if Ultra Lord exists or not because we wasted our last hour with super powers argueing about Ultra Lord.

Vlad: Great, then I'll have no trouble destroying you.

Danny: Vlad, how are you talking to me if I already capture you in the Fenton Thermos?

Vlad: You actually believed that you defeated me? All I did was seperate into multiple copies of myself then have you defeat them. Then, all I had to do was wait for your powers to wear off. Then I could just come in and destroy all of you.

Ultra Lord: Not so fast you terrible villain!

Sheen: See, I told you he existed!

In Miss Fowl's classroom...

Miss Fowl: Sheen!

Sheen: One moment Miss Fowl, let me finish reading my story.

Miss Fowl: It was supposed to be a report on how (makes her weird bird noise) George Washington crossed the Delaware!

Sheen: What? I thought that I was supposed to read my story for creative writing class.

Miss Fowl: That's not due until next Thursday.

Sheen: Awwwwwwwwwwe maaaaan.

**IT'S OVER!**

A/N: I'll bet you didn't expect for it to end like that. Anyways, I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed this story before it got removed. Thanx a lot to Tootierulez for reviewing every chapter. Queen S of randomness, thank you for the reviews. And thanks a lot sleep warrior, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you diamond004 for reviewing. Thank you queen rat gurl, I like fanfiction name, it's funny and kool at the same time. Thanx a lot for your review as well box lunch. And a major thankyou to fanficman51, without you, I couldn't have written this story, well, I could have, but then it just wouldn't have been as funny. Thanks MissIndependent3947, I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Shihiki, thankyou for the review. CelloSolo2007, thank you for the multiple reivews. And last but not least, thankyou dannyphantomrocsmysocs. And let me say once more, thankyou for reading my awesome, and especially funny, story. Please review, but no flames, flames will be used to burn Betty Quinlin and Paulina to a black and crispy ash which will be put in a jar and burried 20 feet under ground. Adios.


End file.
